


Part of the Game

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathing/Washing, First Time, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Teasing, The Porn Is the Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Loki teases and torments Thor. Thor decides to give Loki a taste of his own medicine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized recently that just about everything I'd written in the last four months was a filthy fuck-fest. I decided to correct this by writing a more lengthy, and delicately nuanced, fuck-fest. Hope you enjoy!

Among the nobles of Asgard, hunting dangerous beasts was a pastime that conferred great status. Especially in times of peace, when there was no glory to be gained on the battlefield, Asgardians, both men and women, set off into the forests and mountains in search of dangerous quarry. Wolves, wyrms, bilgesnipe; even slaying a ruminant or prey animal might be prestigious, if its antlers were large enough.

Successful hunts were celebrated with a great feast, a ceremony so integral that if the slain beast was not good to eat, the hunting party would be expected to kill another, tastier animal so as not to spoil the tradition. Afterward, any horns or antlers would be displayed, bones would be carved into knife handles or decorative items, and hides would be tanned, to be worn or spread over a bed.

As a youth, Loki participated in these hunts to the extent that he was required, but the first time he wrapped himself in bear's fur, he itched from the coarseness. If he was going to have fur strewn around, in the manner of a prince, he would need something less irritating. For this, he turned to dillahs.

Dillahs were small, harmless lagomorphs, which no hunter bothered with; they were a challenging target for an archer, quick and nimble, but not at all dangerous. Not only were they not a prestigious kill, they had hardly any meat on them, so they weren't even practical quarry for those humble Asgardians who actually needed to hunt for food. But their fur was silky and dense, the softest of any animal native to Asgard.

Loki dutifully joined hunting parties that Thor or Odin invited him to join, but when he had no other obligations, he hunted on his own. It took months, but with a simple recurve bow Loki killed six dozen dillahs, skinned them, and sent them to the tanner. He then painstakingly stitched the hides together himself, to create a beautiful and luxurious bedspread – which no one was impressed by, because it was made of such a ridiculous animal. 

Every time Loki took part in someone else’s hunt, helping to take down some serpent or boar, he would afterwards skip the celebration, have his meal brought to his room, and spend a quiet night studying, lounging on his prized dillah furs.

This was how Thor found him – how Thor expected to find him – when he left the feast, full of food and a bit tipsy. There was one thing that was a surprise, though.

Though the antechambers were seasonably cool, and dark, Loki's bedroom was warm – as warm as the great hall that Thor had just left, where a fire blazed and a hundred bodies reeled and collided. Numerous lamps bathed the spacious bedroom in enough light to read by, no matter where one was sitting. Loki, however, was not sitting; he was lying on his front on his enormous bed, drowning in thick blankets topped by the dillah furs, propped up and surrounded by satin pillows, reading a hide-bound and lavishly illustrated book. On the table beside him were a half-eaten plate of food and an empty goblet. The surprising thing about the whole scene was Loki's utter lack of clothing.

Thor had seen Loki naked plenty of times, but that was when they were younger, being bathed together as children or stealing away from their studies in the summer to splash in a shaded stream. At some point, Loki had decided on the dark, concealing clothes that he would always wear – to ceremonies and battles, on hunts or at feasts – and since then he never seemed to take them off. Thor couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Loki's collarbones or wrists, and now here he was, naked as the day he was born, nestled in furs, lamplight flickering over his smooth, fair skin.

Thor had come here for a reason. Energized by the thrill of a successful hunt, dizzied by a strong pint or two – or three, or four – he had nonetheless found himself slightly glum at the feast, and had gradually come to realize that it was due to his brother's absence. It was only natural that Thor would want to see Loki there; after all, it was Loki's illusion magic that had tricked their quarry into the trap that had been set for it, and though he had not brandished a blade or shot an arrow, he deserved his share of the glory. Suddenly finding the feast tedious, Thor had excused himself to his rooms, stripping out of his clothes and donning a thick burgundy dressing gown. He lingered for a while at his balcony, gazing at the stars, intending to retire to bed any minute now, but he ultimately decided that he would visit Loki instead, to quell his melancholy.

A nod to the guards in the corridor was all it took to enter Loki's rooms, but Thor was not sure he would be allowed to go further than that. Though Loki had no locks on his doors, and in fact, had no door at all between his bedroom and study, his magic ensured that no one was admitted whom Loki did not wish to grant admittance to. Many times, when Thor had walked down that corridor, he had felt strangely ill-at-ease when he wandered to close to Loki's door, a feeling that quickly dissipated as he moved along. It took him a while to understand that it was a ward, deliberately placed by Loki, and that it was not only he who was susceptible to it; even Odin sometimes gave the door a wide berth as he passed it. And anyone who somehow overcame their uneasiness and dread, and entered Loki's rooms, well, they were truly subject to his whims, at that point.

And so, when Thor passed through the antechamber and study and effortlessly found himself standing in front of the bed, where Loki seemed to be almost basking in his own nakedness, he did not bother to ask if he was welcome. Loki had known that Thor was near probably the moment he'd nodded to the guards, and had let him come all this way, which for Loki was as close as one could get to an engraved invitation.

It was more than Thor would have ever hoped for. But he was also still clear-headed enough to remember that he was treading on thin ice, because everyone was always treading on thin ice with Loki, a careless word or clumsy gesture away from his disdain – though most people did not concern themselves about it, as Loki was only mischievous, and not wrathful. Tonight, however, Thor did not want to squander the (relatively) warm welcome that he had received. He waited for Loki to acknowledge him, but when a greeting was not forthcoming, he spoke carefully.

"You were missed at the celebration tonight," he said. "But I told everyone about your brilliant maneuver."

"Hm," said Loki.

Thor sighed at Loki's affected indifference. "I know that you don't have the same love for these customs as the rest of us, but I do wish that you would attend the feasts. Don't you feel like you've earned a reward?"

At last, Loki looked up from his book. " _This_ is my reward," he said, eyebrow raised. "With everyone busy on the other side of the palace, I can cast off my filthy, bloody clothes, wash away the stink of beasts and sweat, and read in peace, comforted by the fact that, this being the evening after a hunt, I am the farthest I can possibly be from having to go on a hunt."

Thor laughed. "That's fair, I suppose." He thought it would not be too risky to try to sit on the bed, seeing as how it was so enormous, the distance between himself and Loki would still be considerable. And indeed, Loki did not object, and said nothing as Thor's eyes raked over his body, following his prominent shoulder blades, the curve of his lower back, the swell of his rump, and the backs of his toned thighs.

"Actually,” Thor said, “your absence tonight made me feel that perhaps there was something lacking in _my_ reward."

"Oh?" Loki turned the page of his book. "And you thought that perhaps there was some reward here for you to claim?"

"Only if one is being offered." Thor placed his hands on the mattress behind him and leaned back, which made it easier for him to look Loki up and down. "And I think one is, at last."

"Is that what you think?"

"What I think, what I have thought for many years, is that you...tolerate me. You go on my hunts, even though you know Mother would not allow Father to punish you if you stayed home. You ward off all other visitors to your rooms at all times, but me you only prevent from entering _most_ of the time. And here I find you naked, allowing me to look at you, while you exhibit the most intense disinterest. You can't hide any longer, Loki. Your indifferent tolerance of me is like a flashing beacon of adoration."

Loki's whole body tensed, a reaction he could not hide in his state, and he swallowed hard before he said, flatly, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say...and that's a high bar."

Thor snorted at this. "You are not even trying. You can lie better than that."

Loki did not respond to this. Thor remembered too late that Loki did not like being accused of lying...and he _hated_ having his lying criticized.

Thor instead suggested, "If I were wrong, you would object to me doing this." He reached out and placed his hand on Loki's behind, cupping one cheek before skimming smoothly down his thigh and back up. Loki did not object. Thor knew now that he could do what he wanted.

Well, what he _wanted_ was to plow Loki until dawn, but he resolved to take things one slow step at a time. He rose and stood before the bed, nearly within arm's reach of Loki. "You keep it too warm in here," he complained gently. He tugged at the sash of his dressing gown, and let it fall open. His half-hard cock peeked lewdly through the folds, the head just beginning to emerge from beneath his foreskin. He parted the robe until it fell from his shoulders, and presented his powerful, finely-honed, naked body to Loki.

Thor had an image in his mind, of what would happen in the next few moments. Loki, dumbstruck by Thor's golden skin and solid limbs, would slowly roll onto his back, capable only of silently begging for a lengthy, ferocious union, so speechless was he, and unable to take his eyes from Thor's bulging muscles and his cudgel of a cock.

Instead, Loki glanced at Thor to see what he was up to, then returned his attention to his book.

Thor was disappointed, but not in the least discouraged. Loki was just playing a game now, teasing him. Thor could understand why a simple submission to his overtures might not strike Loki as much fun – and Loki's main concern, when faced with any activity, was how much fun it would be for him.

Having decided that this was indeed the game, Thor decided to play along. He could prove to Loki that he was both patient enough to wait and alluring enough to entice. He crawled across the bed to sit at Loki's side, one knee just brushing Loki's ribs. He ran one hand over the velvety-soft dillah fur, back and forth, then slid that hand up Loki's arm and shoulder, brushing his neck with just two fingers. He leaned down and murmured in Loki’s ear, "You don't have to admit you desire me, not out loud. But perhaps you'll tell me something else."

"What's that," Loki said, like they were discussing the weather.

Thor breathed, "Does that fur feel nice on your bare cock?"

"Of course." Loki turned the page. "It feels nice everywhere."

Thor's other hand glided across Loki's back, over his behind again. "Do you ever rub against it? Hm? Do you ever rub yourself here, come all over your soft fur blanket and think of me touching you?"

"Don't be an idiot," Loki said. "I can't even imagine having to clean that out of the fur." Thor rolled his eyes, but then Loki said, "No, I usually think about you in the bath."

If he were one iota less patient, Thor would have taken this as permission, and ravished Loki then and there. But impressing Loki, playing the game with him, now seemed a greater challenge, and therefore more appealing. Thor resolved to start slow, to see what he could do to get a sigh or a sob from him.

Thor kissed the shell of Loki's ear, breathed very softly onto it, so that he might elicit a shiver. None was forthcoming, but that was alright. He dropped kisses onto Loki's neck, making his way down, trailing one hand between Loki's shoulder blades, then moving his kisses in that direction. It was awkward to lean at that angle, so he instead got up on his knees, placed both hands on Loki's back, and swung one leg over him, straddling his thighs. Now, he could press his body to Loki's as he continued to kiss his way down Loki's spine. He took his time, wetting his lips between each kiss, letting it make some noise.

Loki still appeared unmoved. Thor struggled with his utter silence; even just a "will you get on with it" would have given him confidence that Loki shared his enthusiasm. But he reminded himself that this was part of the game, and so carried on.

By the time he got to the base of Loki's spine, Thor was bent sharply, and needed to shift again to get more comfortable. He put his knees between Loki's, then spread them, forcing Loki's legs open. Thor paused, listening for Loki’s startled gasp. Instead, he heard Loki turn another page of his book.

Thor pressed his lips and nose to Loki's lower vertebrae, then placed both hands on the swell of his rump. He was so excited for the next part, he was actually stalling a bit, paying what must have seemed an odd amount of attention to the places where Loki's kidneys would be. At last, he sat up a little, and gently parted Loki's cheeks, revealing a beautiful pink hole, just above a smooth sack. Thor touched both very lightly with his fingers, then unfolded himself to lie flat on the bed, so that he could, with the least amount of strain, put his face between Loki's thighs.

Thor placed wet, smacking kisses all along where Loki's pale skin faded to tender pink. Before long, his tongue emerged, to lick at the delicate skin, tasting Loki's intimate musk. Loki continued to keep still and quiet, but Thor's tongue felt the fluttering of Loki's pelvic floor muscles, and smiled with satisfaction at this tiny victory.

Thus, encouraged, Thor continued to lap sloppily at Loki's hole. He was looking forward to using this private, forbidden orifice to wring every bit of pleasure he could out of his brother. He would take such good care of Loki's body; this was just the prelude, the initial demonstration. He licked his way down to Loki's balls, moving them around in their sack with his tongue. His own cock throbbed, the thrill of pleasuring Loki being compounded by the idyllic caress of the dillah fur beneath him. He hoped Loki would forgive him the drops of pre-come spilling from him and onto the fur in his excitement.

Things were suffocatingly humid now between Loki's legs, and Thor lifted his head to catch his breath. He thought it might be a good time to proceed to some penetration, but he had not brought anything to help with that. Glancing around the room, he saw no oils or creams, nothing that might prove helpful. He returned to his task, teasing Loki's hole with his tongue, giving it wet kisses, but his mind was half-occupied by the question of easing his way inside. Loki must have had something useful around, but if he did, and he wanted Thor inside him, would he not have confessed by now, pointed out the location of the vial or bottle? It could be that he wanted Thor to ask, to beg for it, but to do so would be to admit that he had not driven Loki sufficiently wild with desire to bring out the vial himself.

It also occurred to Thor that perhaps it was too soon for something so involved. Although it had been months since Thor had felt the first hint of mutual desire between himself and Loki, that didn't mean they had to tear through every possible configuration of bodies tonight, just to make up for lost time.

In any event, with nothing to help him get inside Loki, Thor resolved to take another route. He rested his chin on Loki’s behind and asked, "Would you like to turn over?"

A sigh, at last, but one of resignation, like Thor had just asked Loki to attend a particularly tedious diplomatic conference. Thor placed one flat palm on Loki's behind, keeping him there a moment longer, as he sat up. He held his cock in his hand; it was wet at the head, dripping with desire for Loki's most private place. He touched the tip to Loki's hole, just a little kiss, like a promise that he would be back. Then he leaned out of the way so that Loki could roll over.

Loki stretched as he did so, revealing a taut belly, delectable pink nipples, and a beautiful erect cock, framed by meticulously groomed dark hair. His knees fell open, showing off the insides of his thighs, his smoothest, creamiest expanses of skin. He lifted his arms, clutching the pillows that were now beneath his head, and showed off their muscles, not bulky like Thor's but lean and elegant.

Thor said a blessing under his breath before greedily reaching for his brother's body. He hardly knew where to begin; he wanted to touch it all, he wanted to conquer every inch of Loki with his own body, _now_. He collapsed atop Loki as his fingers slid over every inch that he could reach. He teased and stroked, all the while breathing onto Loki's skin. When it occurred to him that he could touch even more if he used his mouth, he simply extended his tongue and laved the patch of skin immediately in front of him. He rocked himself back and forth, grasping for more of Loki's body, licking at every inch he could strain to reach. When his tongue passed over a pert nipple, he lingered, focusing on flicking it with his tongue. As he mouthed it gently, he heard a shiver in Loki's exhalation. With each tug of the sensitive bud between his lips, he felt the quivering in Loki's prick, between his chest and Loki's belly. He placed a hand on the inside of Loki's thigh, to feel the trembling there, too.

Thor's tongue in the dip of Loki's navel resulted in a hard shudder, and a little huff that was more than a whimper but not quite a giggle. Thor delayed his journey downward, pressing his lips to Loki's hipbones, ignoring the wet dab of Loki's cock against his cheek. He skipped down to tease the creases where Loki's thighs met his body, and then used the flat of his tongue to roll Loki's balls in their sack. He breathed hotly all along the shaft of Loki's cock, until his lower lip brushed the frenulum. Pausing there, his tongue gently tapped this most delicate of places. At last Loki moaned, flinging one arm over his eyes as he clutched at the sheets with the other.

Perhaps that was enough teasing, then, at least for tonight. Thor was thrumming with unspent energy, and the temptation to expend it was growing too great. He laid Loki's cock flat against his belly, then licked several long stripes from base to tip. Scooping Loki's sack in his palm, Thor rolled his balls firmly as his tongue laved the exposed head of Loki’s prick, sometimes flicking against his belly as well. Only when his jaw ached from having his mouth open and tongue out for so long did he close his lips around the glans and begin to suck.

He resisted very little when Loki twisted and thrust to get himself deeper into Thor's mouth. He continued to suckle and lick, humming like he had something delicious in his mouth – which he did. He resisted the reflex to swallow his spit, instead letting it trickle from his mouth, slurping to show his delight.

Loki squirmed at the feel of Thor's eager, attentive mouth, and the lewd noises it made around his cock; as he turned to one side, he snatched up the edge of the dillah fur and tugged it towards him. He reached out with his other arm to do the same on the other side, wrapping his upper half in the luxurious fur, rocking from side to side, reveling in the two very different but equally decadent sensations enveloping him. His hips began to roll and jerk, more instinctive now than his greedy thrusting had been before. As it became clear that Loki was drawing near to his release, Thor relaxed as best he could, then dipped his head and treated Loki to the silky wetness of the back of his throat.

" _Hah_ –oh, _oh_." Loki pumped his hips two, three, four times, and then Thor’s mouth was flooded with the taste of him, hot and bitter. His legs shook and his toes curled, and Thor placed and affectionate hand on his flank, while maintaining his rhythm. Even as Loki settled down, Thor continued to suck as he pulled slowly off. Wincing, Loki put his hand on Thor's forehead and nudged him away entirely, too sensitive for that sort of treatment now.

Thor sat up, smiling triumphantly. He had not done that before, but it seemed by all accounts that his work had been stellar. Loki looked up at him with pure, if silent, gratitude, and then glanced down to where Thor's cock lay twitching against his thighs. Indeed, Thor could feel his own finish welling within him, and he worried that if Loki were to take him in his mouth in turn, it would be over in a comically short time. But that didn't make him wish for such reciprocity any less.

"Give me just a moment," Loki murmured, and Thor happily agreed. He gazed down at Loki's peaceful face, his skin flushed beneath the luxurious fur, his soft prick wet and glistening, his thighs still twitching with the final aftershocks of his orgasm. Thor stroked Loki's knee fondly, resisting the urge to squeeze his own cock with his free hand, so as to take the edge off while he waited. Some of the smaller candles arranged about the room had guttered, and the dimmer light made Thor feel an even greater thrill, as though what they were doing required more shadows, more secrecy.

His reverie was interrupted by a soft noise, a low vibration, coming from somewhere in the room. Was it a signal from one of the magical wards? Was someone approaching? The hairs on the back of Thor's neck stood up as his eyes darted around. Then he pinpointed the source of the sound: Loki was snoring, cozily asleep.

Thor squeezed Loki's knee, but this did not wake him, and Thor thought it would be rude to try any harder than that. His momentary fear had driven from him any temptation to stay the night in Loki's rooms; he couldn't be caught here, not with Loki in this debauched state. Wincing as he unfolded his legs, his throbbing cock slapping against his thigh, Thor rose from the bed, slipped back into his dressing gown, and crept out, hunched over to hide his erection from anyone he encountered down the hallway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor watched the crease between his mother's eyebrows deepen, as it often did before she made the very request which she made of him then:

"Thor, go and find your brother, please," she whispered, so as not to interrupt Odin's instructions to the members of the court in attendance. "He's gone missing again, and the delegation from Alfheim will be arriving soon."

Thor, already in his ceremonial regalia, nodded and went off in search of Loki. He checked the library first, then Loki's rooms – and found him there, fussing in the wardrobe of his dressing room.

"I'm glad you're here," Loki said. "Help me pick out something to wear to the reception. Those elves are so dramatic and arrogant, and I'm determined to upstage them."

From one armoire, he pulled two swathes of long, elaborately-decorated fabric in different shades of green. It became clear, as he unfolded each and held them up, that both were floor-length robes. The first was the more elaborately trimmed, with delicate geometric embroidery honoring Asgard's most beautiful native flora. Loki pointed out a green cloak he’d hung nearby, darker and heavier but with matching trim, which he would wear over it.

The second robe was unadorned by embroidery or beadwork, but to have done so would have been ludicrous, as the fabric was already so extravagant. It shimmered in the light, multi-hued and magnificent. As Loki held it up for inspection, it also appeared quite diaphanous.

Thor was about to point this out when Loki dropped it over the back of a chair and began stripping out of the plain, everyday clothes he was wearing. He left them in a pile on the ground and stood naked before Thor for just a moment before slithering into the diaphanous robe. He adjusted it, then tied it with a cloth-of-gold sash, before turning in place and asking, "What do you think?"

The fabric was so thin, it left hardly anything to the imagination. It wasn't quite transparent; Thor was fairly certain that he couldn't actually _see_ Loki's private parts through the robe. But he couldn't help anticipating that at any second he would, like seeing someone's shadow in the doorway as they approached. Thor swallowed and said, "Isn't anything worn under it?"

"Goodness, no. It would ruin the line." Loki struck a sophisticated pose, as if to demonstrate this, but all he did was make Thor aware of how the clinging fabric showcased his shapely behind, with even the cleft clearly defined. Thor's cock jumped. This scandalous garment would be the end of all diplomatic relations that Asgard had with any of the other eight realms.

"Let's see the other one," Thor suggested.

Loki was more careful when he shed the robe, not letting it fall into a puddle at his feet but draping it carefully over the back of the chair. Then he took up the other one, pushing his arms through the sleeves, leaving it open and taking his time getting it to drape just right, letting Thor have a good long look before wrapping it around himself and fitting it tightly. This robe was sumptuous but sleek, more like a long tunic, with a high collar and narrow sleeves. Quite respectable, though Loki could not be kept from flashiness entirely; after fastening the collar, he secured it with the same glittering sash.

"That one is much better," Thor said.

Loki sighed. "You're boring, but probably right." He then promptly unfastened the collar, untied the sash, and shucked the robe off.

"Aren't you getting ready now? Mother is waiting. She sent me up here."

Loki hummed. "We have plenty of time. I need to you to help me with something before we go to the ceremony." He went to his dressing table and picked up an ornate crystal flask filled with a viscous amber liquid. "This cold, dry weather is wreaking havoc on my skin, and all the embroidery in that thing makes it scratchy on the inside. Help me put this on before I dress, otherwise I'll be itching the whole evening." When Thor stayed still, out of surprise and confusion, Loki grabbed Thor’s wrist, turned his hand palm-up, and poured some oil into it. With no further instruction apparently needed, he turned his back.

Thor looked at the little pool of oil in his cupped palm, then at Loki's bare shoulders. "Where would you like me to, ah, put this?" he stammered.

"Everywhere," Loki said matter-of-factly.

Thor shrugged and got to work, pressing his palms together to spread the oil, then massaging it into Loki's shoulders. When his hands began to get tacky, he took up the bottle and poured some more, then slid his hands up and down Loki's lean back. Loki's skin glistened with it only briefly, and then became merely supple and smooth. Thor progressed more slowly as he worked his way down, but when he heard no protests, no warnings to behave himself, he spread a fresh handful of oil over Loki's behind, working incrementally inward, between his thighs. He slid one slippery finger down between Loki's cheeks, until he felt the little pucker there. Loki had said "everywhere," after all.

Loki sighed happily and spread his feet, hinting that Thor might want to do a little more work lower down. Thor eagerly complied, slicking both hands before squeezing and fondling Loki's sack and the underside of his half-hard cock. He tucked himself up close when he wrapped his arms around Loki, pinning his arms at his sides, working the oil into his nipples. There was a slight vocalization now in each of Loki's breaths as Thor's big hands slid across the sensitive skin over his ribs to massage the oil into his hips and belly.

One of Thor's hands slipped around Loki's prick, working it with the same firm industriousness. The other slid back up Loki's body, clutching him across the chest, holding him tight.

"Do you still deny that you adore me?" Thor whispered in Loki's ear.

Loki said nothing, only panted, as Thor's hand slowly pumped his cock.

"Good," Thor said to this silence. "Because there is no use in denying it. I feel it, I have felt it, every time I have ever embraced you. You melt in my arms, even if just for an instant. You're powerful, Loki, and you're big. But I'm bigger, and I think you like that. It's so different for you, so rare to be held by someone stronger. It feels good when I hold you in my arms, doesn't it?"

"So good," Loki hissed, and arched as he shot his load across the stone floor before him. He shivered in Thor's grip, letting his knees go just slightly, just enough so that Thor would hold him tighter, to keep him from collapsing.

Thor eyed the bottle of oil, still plenty full. He was achingly hard against Loki's rump, and he was sure Loki was have no objection if he took a little more oil for himself, so that he could slip his freed cock in between Loki's thighs and find his own satisfaction there.

But just as he began to loosen his grip on Loki, the clock struck the hour, and Loki leapt from Thor's arms.

"We're going to be late! I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. We've got to–" As Loki turned, he looked Thor up and down, and gestured to indicate that Thor should inspect himself. Oil had stained his shirt and trousers when he'd pressed himself against Loki. "Go to your rooms and change, hurry! Oh, Father will be _furious_ ," he lamented.

Loki shimmied back into his chosen garments; as he tugged at the sleeves, he widened his eyes incredulously at Thor, who was still gawping. He shooed Thor into the hallway, shouting, "Go! Go, before anyone finds you here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Only two among Loki's barrage of force-magic strikes connected with their target, but two was enough to send Thor hurtling backwards and into the stone wall of the training yard. Bits of loosened debris fell into his hair and down his shoulders as gravity took him from impact to impact, from the wall to the ground.

"You said you were going to tone them down," Thor spat, "as we were only sparring."

"I _did_ tone them down," Loki said smugly.

Thor knew Loki was telling the truth, because he managed to get to his feet with little effort. When his abilities were fully unleashed, Loki was a formidable opponent – at a distance.

"That is all well and good," Thor said, gesturing to the damaged wall. "But how would you fare if you did not have your powers? What if something happened to cause your sorcery to be diminished, or even depleted entirely?"

Loki looked away sheepishly. "Mother has been meaning to teach me close combat..."

Thor laughed. "Yes, but you always put it off, demanding more knowledge of spellcraft instead. She has lamented to me that she is a soft touch when it comes to your endearing pleas and sad eyes. But let us put it off no longer. Step up to me, and I will show you some techniques. Hand-to-hand, and grappling."

Loki's eyebrows went up at this, just for an instant, but Thor did not miss it. He said nothing, however, wishing to keep things all business for now. When Loki stood before him, he adjusted their distance so that he could put a firm hand on Loki's shoulder. "We are agreed," he said, "no magic of any kind, only our bodies and our weapons. Yes?"

Loki held up his hands, and suddenly his daggers appeared in his grasp, having been waiting for him on another plane for him to conjure them. With no sheaths to place them in, he tucked them into his belt. "Agreed," he said. "From this point, no more magic."

"Alright. Now, attack me."

Loki instinctively took a step back, to widen the distance between them as he drew one dagger.

"No," Thor scolded. "Stay this close."

Rolling his eyes, Loki returned to his position. Though he reached for his dagger with lightning speed, he still clearly telegraphed his intentions, and as he swung his arm, Thor caught him by the wrist and effortlessly spun him around, wrenching his arm within a hair's breadth of dislocation. Loki dropped his dagger, and when he tried to grab the other one with his free hand, Thor caught that hand too, crushing it in his fist, until Loki could swear that the bones were grinding together.

"Now what will you do?" Thor breathed into his ear. "You must never let your guard down at close range. Anyone skilled enough to get this close to you will try to counter every move you make."

Through gritted teeth, Loki growled, "I understand. Let us try again."

Thor released him, and he picked his dagger up off the ground, furious at being so humbled. They took their stances again. This time, Loki attempted a lower jab, but again, Thor anticipated it. Thor bent at at the waist, to get his hips out of the way of Loki's attack, then crossed his arms in front of him, catching Loki's wrist between them. He slid one hand up to Loki's elbow, twisted his arm, and in the blink of an eye had Loki bent over, arm behind his back. Once again, Loki was entirely at his mercy; if he did not elect to drop the knife immediately, Thor could put his hand over Loki's own and force the dagger into Loki's kidney. He did not quite do this, though he did push the knife far enough that Loki could feel the pressure of the blade through his clothing.

Loki let his knees give out, and collapsed into the dirt. Thor stood triumphantly straight, not noticing that Loki had slipped one leg between Thor's feet. He spun himself, with Thor's leg between both of his as he twisted, sweeping Thor off his feet and onto the ground beside him. Thor grunted, the wind knocked from him, as he hit the ground, and Loki sprang, leaping on top of him, clasping his hands around Thor's throat. Thor easily defended by smacking one of Loki's elbows with his hand, bending it, stealing Loki's leverage and forcing him away. Thor was now free to roll himself on top of Loki, pinning his shoulders.

As Loki struggled beneath Thor, a little whine escaped with each of his panicked exhalations, not entirely unlike the sweet sound of his labored breaths as he had approached orgasm that night with Thor, in his bedchamber. Thor said, "I warned you not to let your guard down, especially when you are attacking! Now, do you concede?"

"I concede," Loki spat, and went limp. Thor grinned benignly, lifting a fraction of his weight from Loki's body. As he did, his groin rubbed against Loki's, and he found his brother half-hard.

Were it any other opponent, Thor would have paid such a thing no mind; the adrenaline from a good hard fight often resulted in such excitement, but it meant nothing. His opponent being Loki, however, made this situation a bit different. Thor rotated his hips in a circle, just once, to feel Loki's arousal more distinctly, and to sense his inclinations. It might not hurt to take just a few minutes' break from their training session.

Thor looked around the training yard for anyone who might be watching them. Loki chuckled. "It's late. Everyone else has called it a day, gone in for supper. And if you don't take too long," he sneered, "we too can be done before your empty stomach starts making unattractive noises."

"Then I will spare you any time-consuming romance," Thor said. He reached down to unfasten Loki's trousers, then his own, bringing their cocks out into the open air. Thor encircled both with his hand, and began to stroke.

Facing each other now, their mouths were nearer to each other than they had ever been. Thor watched Loki's soft lips and pink tongue as he huffed and panted for breath, crushed as he was beneath his conqueror. The sight was too tempting to resist, and though he knew it would steal Loki's breath further, he closed the distance between them, and took his first taste of Loki's mouth.

It seemed odd, perhaps inappropriate, that he had twice brought Loki to climax before they had exchanged a kiss, but more than anything else he wished he'd done it sooner simply because it felt so good, a sort of all-over warmth and tingling that entered through one’s mouth. Here was Thor's opportunity to do what he so badly wanted to do but had not yet accomplished: feeling Loki's hot, silky insides, exploring him wetly. Thor's prick throbbed in his hand as each touch of Loki's tongue sent a jolt down his spine and through his limbs.

Thor was finding it increasingly difficult to brace himself on only one arm, so he let go of their cocks and they instead rubbed themselves against each other's hard, flat bellies, which were now slick with perspiration. Having improved his stance, Thor could grind against Loki with increased speed and confidence.

Loki breathed hard against Thor's mouth, his cries muffled, until Thor pulled back just in time to see Loki's eyes roll back as his whole body went rigid. Loki made a gorgeous, unearthly noise as he spilled between them; it was the first time Thor had seen his expression as he climaxed and spent, and he was mesmerized by it. He knew he needed only a few seconds more of rhythmic friction to find his own release. But just then, he felt a sharp, searing pain in the meat of his thigh, so intense that he tore himself from Loki and curled around himself. Blood seeped from his wound, and in Loki's hand, his dagger was tipped in blood.

Loki grinned. "You’re right,” he said. “You should never let your guard down."

What Loki had done was so absurd, Thor couldn’t find it in himself to be angry, and even if he were, he’d always had too much pride to ever show weakness by admitting that an injury had actually hurt or compromised him in any way. With great effort, he stood up, and smiled back at Loki. “That was a good trick. I think we’ve both learned enough for one day.” He hastily put himself away and fastened his trousers, hobbling back to the palace and willing his erection to subside before he made it to the infirmary.

 

***

 

By the time Thor’s wound had been seen to, it was long past suppertime, but the kitchen was staffed at all hours of the day, so Thor asked for a meal to be sent to his room. He ate in solitude, which he did not care for; even if a meal was not celebratory in nature, it was at least an opportunity to be social, and to learn the news of the day.

Left alone with his own thoughts, Thor dwelled on what had happened in the training yard. He cursed the memory of it, the sweetest parts of which were soured by the conclusion. Not to mention that Thor, who had been giving Loki the benefit of the doubt when it came to his utter lack of reciprocation, was certain now that it had been deliberate and malicious all along. Once was chance, he thought, and twice was coincidence, but now that it had happened three times, he knew he had been duped.

Not that this was terribly surprising; Loki was almost reflexively deceitful; why should he be any different when it came to intimate matters than he was on the battlefield, or as a member of the royal court?

But if all Loki desired was someone to dispense sexual pleasure, without having to give anything in return, he could have tricked anyone in the palace, anyone in the _realm_. But he chose Thor. Was this just because he enjoyed Thor's foolishness? Doubtful. If Loki truly thought Thor a fool, he wouldn't bother; Loki preferred a challenge, and would have sought out someone whose gullibility would be more satisfying.

Was he trying to blackmail Thor? Again, that seemed beyond reason, considering that any consequences Thor faced for his familial indiscretion would come down on Loki as well, were it revealed.

Whatever Loki's thinking, the acceptance of his having been tricked hurt Thor's pride terribly, and he didn't think he could stand to even risk it happening again. The memories of pleasing Loki had recently provided Thor with some pleasant moments in solitude, even if he hadn’t found his satisfaction in Loki's arms as he would have preferred. But now, those memories too – of Loki's fur bedspread, of the slick oil on his skin – were tainted by the deception behind them. Thor could not take a chance that Loki's trickery would result in even more of these bittersweet memories.

It was a shame, to have to forbid Loki intimate companionship, something for which he himself had longed for years. But he was determined now to teach Loki a lesson: that affection gained by greed and deceit would ultimately leave him bereft.


	4. Chapter 4

Drakes, of the fire-breathing variety, kept to themselves in the mountains for the most part. It was only when a small one, or one that was injured, could not successfully hunt, or even compete with other drakes for a carcass, that they made their way into the villages in the foothills, where they might snatch up a penned goat, or even an unwary human.

It was on one of these rare occasions that Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three were dispatched, to take care of the problem. By the time they arrived, the drake had made its way into the market square, where defenseless livestock and humans alike were crowded in and unable to flee – easy pickings, even for an undersized drake, or a feeble one. Some had pitchforks and torches, which frustrated its efforts, but in the end only made it angry – it was too hungry to be deterred entirely.

Not bothering to ask for directions, the party found the drake simply by following the screams and moving against the flow of villagers from the center of town. The creature seemed to sense that more formidable adversaries were now present, and it leapt from the cluster of pigs it was getting ready to pick from and hovered aloft above the square, flapping its wings and screeching. Despite its attempt to keep a safe distance, a strike from Hogun’s fully-extended mace smashed its leg, and the battle was on.

The drake proved a daunting foe, but in the end, the decisive blow was dealt by Loki – egged on by Thor, who quietly suggested that Loki not attempt to employ the same technique to distract the drake that he'd used to distract Thor the week before. Loki shot Thor a withering look, then fired a force spell which struck the drake square in the head, bringing it down handily. Loki walked right up the drake, which had collapsed upon the cobblestones but was still breathing, and stroked its snout, before Sif brought her sword down and sliced it's neck clean open, spilling its blood and ending its life. Loki was taken aback.

"What else could we have done?" Sif said. "This creature had no sense. Did you think it would have regained consciousness having learned its lesson, and slunk back into the mountains, never to be seen again? No. If it couldn't hunt up there, it has no place else to go but back here."

Loki looked down at the poor dead beast, unable to argue with her reasoning. Still, he muttered, "It was only doing what was in its nature," and stalked away. The others stayed behind to help the butchers of the village cut up the drake for meat. Thor took the head, hauling it over his shoulder. "Another fine trophy," he announced.

A table laden with a veritable feast awaited them when they returned. Typically at such meals, Loki would sit beside Thor, but this time, he slid into the third seat on one side of the table after Sif and Fandral had already seated themselves, forcing Thor to sit opposite him. Thor wondered if Loki was behaving strangely because he was still affected by what had happened to the drake, or whether he was already past it, and on to the next bit of mischief, to cheer himself up. It wasn't long before it became clear that the latter was the case.

When Thor felt the first caress of something against his calf, he shifted his leg, thinking it was just an accidental brush with one of his neighbors. But the touch persisted, moving in a slow, deliberate way up to his knee. He looked across the table at Loki, who was making a point to look engrossed in the conversation at the other end of the table. Meanwhile, Loki’s foot traveled up and down, lingering particularly at the inside of Thor's knee. How he'd gotten his boot off without anyone noticing, so that he might caress with his bare toes, Thor had no idea, but then Loki had many tricks.

Thor’s body was soon responding to Loki’s teasing caresses, whether he liked it or not, but he remembered his promise to himself, and resolved then and there to ignore any further attempts by Loki to lure him into an amorous state of mind. It became somewhat more difficult as Loki's foot made its way between his thighs, pressing against his groin, toes wiggling against his cock, which was now half-hard and beginning to pulse with desire.

Thor turned back to silently warn Loki to quit, but Loki was still not looking at him. Instead, he had closed his eyes so that he might better appreciate the succulent fruit he was now eating. Each time he took a new bite, his tongue darted out to lick the juice from the flesh that he'd exposed. It was a testament to his talents that he could smoothly linger over the fruit while his toes curled and teased with a lively rhythm under the table.

Focusing on his companions' conversation, Thor was barely able to distract himself from Loki's mischief. He laughed when Fandral made a jest about Volstagg's beard having been singed by the drake's fire, and how that might affect his appeal to the womenfolk of Asgard. And after a while, Loki's foot went still, seeming even to withdraw slightly. Thor glanced over at Loki just in time to watch him taking a drink from his goblet; a few drops of wine went astray, and Loki slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip to catch them.

There was no chance that this could have been an accident. Loki was meticulous at the table, and would never have been so untidy – unless he wanted to tease Thor with a wine-stained mouth, an agile tongue. Having apparently sensed that he'd gotten Thor's attention back, Loki’s foot pressed again against Thor's cock and balls. Thor's brain could think whatever it wanted, but it couldn't prevent his body from reveling in a gentle, teasing massage.

Meanwhile, above the table, Loki was dropping a bone onto his plate and sucking the grease from his fingers. Slowly. Thor could feel a damp spot in his trousers, now, where a few drops of pre-come had trickled out. He was just about ready to give Loki a solid kick for his indiscretion when Loki pushed back his chair and excused himself from the table. No one begged him to stay, as he was no one's favorite except Thor's, and everyone continued their joking and bragging.

As he strode away, Loki looked back over his shoulder, giving Thor a mischievous look. Thor gave him a subtle nod in return, as if to indicate that he would be following shortly. But then he took a deep breath, stayed where he was, and participated more heartily in the conversation at the table. Every few minutes, he thought of Loki, waiting in vain for him, possibly sprawled naked across his bed. It would have been a lovely sight to see, but it was more satisfying to Thor to imagine Loki in aggravated suspense, waiting for satisfaction that wouldn't arrive, as Thor himself had done.


	5. Chapter 5

As he lowered himself into the enormous, sunken bath, Thor quickly became aware of all the injured places that he had not heretofore noticed; these were abrasions, mostly, but also some muscles that he had not yet tried using, since he'd returned to the palace. The hot water stung cuts he had not caught sight of, even in the mirror, and one knee ached.

His body was a brutal collage of rope burns, thorn scratches, and bruises, though nothing was so battered as his ego. The Warriors Three had all watched him get dragged by that boar, and had done nothing but laugh, until they realized that the boar was barreling straight for a cliff. Thor was going to enjoy eating that beast...later. First, he wished to soak his taxed muscles and clean his numerous wounds, all of them minor, but all the more irritating for being so.

Alone in the bath, Thor examined his scrapes and cuts. They were tiny, but he wondered if they would scar without Loki’s attention. Loki had possessed some minor healing magic for many years now, since around the time they started adventuring – nothing yet that could knit a bone, but spells that could soothe aches and close up lacerations. Without Loki's magic, Thor might look down at his now-lacerated arm and remember his humiliation long after it had healed.

In the past, Loki had been very attentive to Thor's wounds, after a battle or a hunt. But Thor's slight at the table a few nights ago had apparently stung him, for he did not follow when Thor asked for his assistance, and in fact had sniffed and walked pointedly in the other direction. Perhaps that was fair; or perhaps Loki was being petulant about having been the object of the trickery that he so eagerly dished out to others.

The drip and splash of the water echoed off the walls. This smooth stone bath that Thor reclined in could easily seat four; he had always thought of it as simply a luxurious soak for a prince or noble; it was not until now, made morose by Loki's absence, that he realized this place was probably meant more for...entertaining. Feeling his solitude even more keenly, he soaped up a washcloth and slid it over his grimy, abraded limbs, wincing at the sting of it. In a while, he would get up and have one or two of his deeper cuts dressed, but for now, he just wished to relax, and enjoy the absence of derisive laughter at his misfortune.

Thor's mind began to drift, and his eyes slid shut. Here, in the safety of the palace, he had little more to fear than someone disturbing him with the news that supper was ready, but he expected that if anyone were anyone to approach, he would be warned far in advance by the clatter of boots on the marble floors. But when the water had cooled beyond comfort, Thor opened his eyes to find Loki standing at the edge of the bath, as though he had been waiting there for Thor's attention. He carried a stack of towels and some other accoutrements, and wore only a soft shirt and loose trousers.

"Hello, brother," he said cheerfully. "Thought I might join you after all."

This was not where Thor had anticipated, nor where he wished, to receive Loki’s healing magic. '"Water's cold now," he muttered as he sat up.

Loki kneeled at the edge of the bath, dipped his fingertips in, and with a subtle figure-eight motion, the water heated to just this side of uncomfortably hot. "Mm, that's better," he said. He stood up straight again, skimmed off his shirt and trousers, and stepped down into the water. He immersed himself slowly, giving Thor an eyeful before sinking down, and once he was crouching, neck-deep, in the center of the bath, he groaned unabashedly at the soothing heat of it. "Oh, I could stay here all evening," he said, wracked with a tantalizing little shiver.

Thor looked past Loki to the things he'd brought with him: soaps, whatever it was he put in his hair to keep it sleek, and a bottle of that same oil Thor had rubbed into Loki's skin a few weeks ago. Loki was being very presumptuous.

After a few minutes of humming and sighing about the deliciously hot water, Loki lifted himself up again, his body now glistening and dripping, beads of water coursing down his shoulders and back, his nipples pert and thighs goosebumped from the cool air. Paying Thor no mind, he bent over and reached for his soap. Thor's cock twitched, but he ignored it. Loki's opening moves in this gambit could not have been more obvious or pandering.

"This water just feels so good," Loki said, as he turned back in Thor's direction. "Did you put something in it? Some herbs, or salts?"

"No," Thor deadpanned. "It's just water."

"Well, something's making me feel tingly and nice." Loki began turning the soap in his hands, working up a lather. He didn't make eye contact, didn't indicate in any way that he was concerned with Thor's presence. What he did next, however, was all performance. Loki stretched elegantly, arched gracefully, as he worked the lather into every inch of skin he could reach, exhibiting all his charms in the most voluptuous way possible as he did so. He spent far more time than was necessary meticulously soaping up his chest and belly. He reached up farther than was needed to lather his arms, exposing that sensitive and rarely-seen soft flesh between elbow and armpit. He tilted his head back, seemingly driven to ecstasy by his cleanliness, showing off the column of his neck. Perhaps, Thor couldn’t help thinking, it couldn’t hurt to look just a little.

Having had a couple of opportunities recently to get good long looks at Loki's naked body, Thor was tempted now to look past the more obvious alluring features to other things, like the hollows above his collarbones, and the smooth cords of muscle in his forearms. Even if he could have resisted the urge to watch Loki try to tempt him, Thor would now be having a far more difficult time shutting his ears to the sound of Loki's moans and sighs, as he vocalized how good it felt to touch his own body.

When the rest of him was thoroughly lathered, Loki soaped up his hands one more time before setting the bar aside and taking his soft prick in both hands. He gently worked the foreskin back, to clean underneath it. At first, he was coldly efficient about it, but after a bit of stroking, he seemed to be losing himself to the task, rubbing his shaft and smoothing both hands around the base, and then down over his sack. As his prick began to lengthen and fill out, he gave it a few light tugs, still feigning utter insouciance about Thor's company, until he was fully hard, at which point he left his prick alone and instead rested his hands on his shoulders, rolling then with a grunt. He lamented, "What I really need is a massage. It’s been such a long day."

Loki stepped toward Thor, planting one foot on either side of him before crouching to sit in his lap. He draped his arms over Thor's shoulders and pressed against him, sliding their soapy cocks together between their slippery bellies as he rolled his hips.

"I'll bet you could use a rub-down, as well," he hummed.

"Actually, I think it's about time I got out," Thor snapped. He held up his hand, palm out, to show how much his fingertips had pruned. "See? Also, I've got to see the healer about some of these cuts. The one who usually attends me has been busy doing something else."

Before Loki could protest, or offer to examine Thor's wounds, Thor stood up as if Loki wasn't even in his lap, dumping him into the water.

Thor took deep breaths as he grabbed his towel and strode out of the bathroom; it was taking all the will and discipline he possessed to walk away from a randy, slippery Loki. But more than he wanted to rub his cock against Loki's soapy behind, he wanted to show Loki that he wouldn't be taken advantage of anymore, and that indiscriminate trickery would have consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor rarely had trouble getting to sleep. A day spent in training or on knightly errands, followed by the reward of a huge feast and good beer, was enough to make him delightfully sleepy by the time his head hit the pillow. (And if he’d also had a nice orgasm just before bed, that certainly didn't hurt, either.)

But lately, Thor had been kept up nights by the stress of this game he was playing with Loki. He didn't want to deny Loki pleasure, but he also couldn't stand to be made fun of, and would not risk being tricked again. So, what would happen, he wondered. Would they go on forever like this, teasing and tormenting each other? Thor did not want to think that this was all he might have, because if there were no hope of anything better than this torment, he might grow to accept it, which seemed an awful fate.

Thor was wide awake with these thoughts in the middle of the night when Loki crawled into his bed He didn't twitch a muscle when it happened; the moment he sensed a presence in his room, he knew who it was. Loki silently lifted the blankets and slipped into the bed behind Thor, who was facing away. Thor wasn't sure he could fool Loki by pretending to be asleep, but he stayed still nonetheless, and did nothing to acknowledge Loki's presence. Loki was close enough now for Thor to detect his familiar scent, and he squeezed his eyes shut with frustration.

What had Loki come here for? Did he mean to seduce Thor once again? And if he did, would Thor succumb to the temptation at last? It was one thing to resist at a crowded table, but in the dark, safely ensconced under warm blankets in a chilly room, it might prove harder to resist any lascivious antics.

But the minutes passed, and Loki kept his distance. Thor concentrated on just breathing in and out, and after an hour or so, he finally fell into slumber.

The light coming through the windows was gray when he awoke. Loki was still in his bed, feeling like a furnace at his side; Thor flung his bedspread away, to get a little relief from the heat. Apparently this was not to Loki's liking, for he squirmed closer to Thor to get warmer. They now faced each other; Thor could not discern the full depth of Loki's expression in the dim light, but he could at least see that his eyes were open, and watching him. For a moment, Thor forgot his vexation, and regarded Loki’s sleepy eyes and tousled hair with deep, unadulterated affection. Then he remembered.

Thor longed for a different version of this scenario, one where he and Loki slept contentedly beside each other, their languid limbs occasionally making contact as they stretched and turned over. As it was, he was filled with apprehension. He wished that Loki would at least make the first move already, just initiate whatever was going to happen, so that it could happen and then be over with, for better or worse. But Loki did nothing, except occasionally offer Thor a faint, soft smile. At last, Thor could stand it no longer, and closed the distance between them with a kiss.

In the quiet darkness of early morning, there was no sound or sight to distract them, and they could concentrate on each other's mouths, exploring and tasting each other. The warmth and wetness, the little obscene sounds, made Thor's prick twitch and thicken, especially as they became more enthusiastic, and their tongues began to touch before their lips did. Had the circumstances been anything other than what they were, Thor would have crushed Loki to him, rolled him around with abandon, with his usual confidence that both he and his bed partner would soon find satisfaction. But as things stood, Thor was anxious and uncertain; everything that had happened between him and Loki told him that this would end in humiliation.

Then Thor had an idea. Right now, everything was balanced between them; they were giving each other pleasure with their mouths, and no one had the upper hand. If they could just continue like that, giving and receiving in equal measure, until the very end, then Loki would not be able to take advantage again. It was just a matter of maintaining control over the proceedings.

Thor wanted to touch Loki very badly, for a start, and so he grasped one of Loki's hands and put it on his own hip. Then he placed his hand on Loki's hip. He moved his hand wherever Loki moved his, never stroking or caressing Loki anywhere that Loki was not doing the same to him. Loki quickly picked up on what was happening, and with no apparent hesitation, showed Thor where he wanted to be touched by touching Thor there. Thus was their enjoyment doubled, as they not only stimulated each other physically, but also found a deeper connection in the mutual cadence into which they fell, until they were moving in almost perfect synchrony, anticipating each other's intentions and reciprocating accordingly. Thor was determined to keep his guard up, but already his resentment had begun to dissipate.

He and Loki were touching the tips of their tongues, and rubbing the wet slits of their cocks together, and Thor was desperately trying to think of how to move forward without foregoing their mutuality. He wanted to put Loki's prick in his mouth, and please him, just like he had before, but how could he know for sure that Loki would do the same for him after? On the other hand, if he made Loki do it before he did it, Loki might suspect _he_ was up to something.

Only then did it occur to him – why did it have to be before or after? They could do it to each other at the same time! Thor actually laughed at his own stupidity, not having thought of this sooner.

"What's funny?" Loki said, suddenly holding himself still.

Thor said nothing, only grinned, as he turned himself in the bed so that he was on his side and his mouth was inches away from Loki's wet, pulsing prick, and he positioned his hips so that the reverse was also true. Thor got close enough to breathe on Loki's glans, squeezing just behind it to wring a little burst of fluid from the gaping slit, and waited until he felt the heat of Loki's mouth. Loki was positively panting on his cock, but neither of them wanted to go first, as the game was now all about the symmetry. Thor extended his tongue, and so did Loki, and he just touched the fat bead of pre-come that quivered at the tip of Loki's cock, and when Loki did the same, he brushed Thor's slit. Thor then took a proper swipe, and then Loki swirled his tongue over Thor's glans, and before they knew it, they were both contentedly sucking each other with a harmonious rhythm.

It was so strange and wonderful to Thor, to run his tongue smoothly around the crown of Loki’s cock, and to feel, nearly simultaneously, his own cock receiving the same treatment. For a brief, fantastic moment, it felt as though they were one being, an ouroboros of warmth and sweetness.

But the excruciatingly slow build-up was making the tension nearly unendurable. Even now that he was finally getting his prick sucked and licked, the thing that really made Thor pant and throb was gradually having all his senses filled with Loki: hands full of his silky flesh; watching a sheen of perspiration spring up on his skin in the morning light; tasting the salt of him; breathing in his musk; hearing him grunt and whimper around the cock in his mouth. But even all this was not enough Loki for him, and Thor was determined to find ways to get more – even if it took him centuries.

Though the angle was extreme, and it was awkward to look for more than a moment, Thor managed to catch several glimpses of Loki’s face, shiny-wet lips stretched around his cock, eyes closed in concentration. It was good that Thor couldn’t see it very well, for if it had been easy to look his fill, he would surely have climaxed from the sustained sight, and he wanted to hold on to his load for just a few minutes more, to draw out this experience as long as he could.

As things got more intense and they began to thrust into each other's mouths, they made slurping, slobbering noises around each other's cocks, sounds which were unbearably obscene and beautiful, and caused them both in turn to moan with abandon. Loki's groaning vibrated and resonated through Thor's cock, and Thor unmistakably felt his climax coming on. Not wanting to take Loki's cock out of his mouth to speak, he instead flung out one hand, the fingers grasping, signaling that he was close. Loki grabbed Thor's hand and squeezed it, to indicate that his orgasm was also imminent. They squeezed each other's hands harder and harder, and helped each other by sucking harder and licking faster, until both of them cried out in bliss around the cock that was erupting in their mouth. After maintaining an iron grip on their mutual enjoyment, Thor at last relinquished all control, surrendering himself to the long-overdue ecstasy he felt in Loki's hot, wet mouth, reveling in the pride he felt in bringing Loki to a helpless, whining climax.

They lingered at each other, despite flinching oversensitivity, with little licks and soft kisses, as though they were unwilling to escape being locked in continuous mutual gratification. When each of them had wrested every last drop and every last aftershock from the other, they allowed themselves to relax, rolling onto their backs, laughing with joy at the immense triumph of their shared pleasure. Thor patted Loki's thigh fondly, and Loki squeezed Thor's knee, which tickled him, and they were both overcome with laughter once more.

"Will it always have to be like this?" Thor asked as they settled down. "Straining inch by inch towards the end, for lack of trust?"

"Was it so bad?" Loki offered.

Thor shook his finger at Loki, lazily. "I hate it when you answer my questions with a question."

Loki smiled, but then deigned to favor Thor with a more straightforward answer. "I loved our little game for a while, but I got bored of it. This new game was fun, though: it taught me that you and I can both win."

"It took you this long to learn that? Brother, I thought you were clever." As soon as Thor said this, he lifted his head and looked down to see if Loki had just summoned something to stab him with in retribution for his remark. Loki saw the sudden fear in Thor's eyes, and cackled with delight; that look was revenge enough. They both collapsed back onto the bed again, unsure whether they wanted to nap for a few more hours…or pass the morning some other way.

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
